Because of YOU
by alwaysrisha
Summary: "Ini semua tentangmu, dirimu dan hanya kamu." / Fanfic Ficlet Akashi X OC Tidak suka? Don't BASH / FF debut author di FFn / Warning : TYPO, OOC berlebihan, Kurang ngeh *apasih / Reviewnya ditunggu dan Happy reading minna:D


Because of YOU  
by._ Alwaysrisha_

** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

** Direction** :Mizano Okinara is OC, imagine that she's YOU

** Warning** :Fail-Romance, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Summary, etc

** Rate **: K+

** Genre** : Soft-Romance

Aku menenggelamkan kedua tanganku di dalam saku celanaku. Menatap langit biru dan gumpalan – gumpalan awan putih yang saling berlawanan arah dan sinar mentari yang mencari celah di tengah himpitan – himpitan awan, menyalurkan energi panas yang bisa dikatakan "lumayan" di siang hari ini.

Menghela nafas dalam sambil terus menatap layar _smartphone_ putih yang kini sudah ber-tengger manis digenggamanku, itulah yang kulakukan semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Mencoba berharap dan terus bersabar menantikan sebuah bunyi seekor burung yang bersiul dan getaran ringan yang bersumber dari ponsel itu.

**DRRT DRRT DRRT**

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbunyi dan bergetar di tangan, aku pun menarik tanganku dan meletakan layar ponsel itu menghadap wajahku. Terlukislah pantulan wajahku di layar yang masih redup itu. Entah apa yang kulakukan, tapi yang jelas aku tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang Idiot.

Aku pun menekan tombol _lock-screen_ yang ada disamping kanan atas ponsel.

**Pesan – 1 Pesan Baru**

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, aku melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan singkat itu. Berharap bahwa _dialah_ yang menjadi sang pengirim pesan singkat itu.

Dan, ternyata benar. Dugaanku tak salah.

_ From : Mizano Okinara__  
__ To : Akashi Seijuro___

Subject : Kau dimana?_ Hei, Akashi-kun! Kau dimana? Aku tak melihatmu... Kau sudah menungguku depan Gymnasium, kan?Jangan bilang kau bukan disana~ Cepatlah! , baka~!_

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang. Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu di depan Gymnasium, dia masih saja tidak melihatku atau menemukanku. Hari semakin terik dan Nara –nama panggilanku terhadap gadis itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya tepat di depanku.

"_Gomennasai~_ Aku membuatmu menunggu."

Reflek aku melirik ke arah sumber suara itu. Suara yang sangat-sangat familiar bagiku. Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, membuat matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit dan pipinya merah merona. Kurasa, Ia sedang menahan malu.

Ketika melihat dirinya yang bertingkah seperti itu, rasa kesal dan amarah yang ada dalam jiwaku luntur sudah. Sebuah gunting yang sudah aku siapkan dibalik saku celanaku tak jadi aku gunakan dan kini yang aku hanya bisa lakukan, tersenyum kecil dan terkekeh pelan. 

* * *

Kini aku dan Nara sedang bermain di sebuah taman kota yang rupanya dipadati banyak orang. Di setiap sisi taman ini pasti ada yang menjajakan barang dagangannya dan ada juga pengunjung yang terlihat duduk santai sambil bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

"Akashi-_kun_~ Antar aku kesana, ayoo~!."

Dia menarik lenganku dan berlari menuju sang penjual es krim. Yang paling menarik, aku tak memberikan respon apapun. Aku tak merasa kesal, juga aku tak merasa apa yang dilakukannya itu membuatku resah. Malahan, tersirat rasa senang campur malu ketika tanganku ditarik oleh kekasihku sendiri.

"Kau ingin es krim rasa apa, Akashi-_kun_?."

Dia memandangku sambil menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku berfikir tentang es krim apa yang akan aku pesan dan berusaha berfikir cepat agar Nara tidak menunggu lama.

"Ah, aku pesan es krim vanilla saja."

Ucapanku tadi langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kecil darinya dan mencoba memberitahu hal apa yang akan kami pesan pada sang penjaja es krim. Setelah itu, Ia pun memberikan sejumlah "uang" yang kupikir untuk membayar dua _cone_ es krim itu.

Tunggu! "Membayar"?!

Aku pun segera merogoh kocek dan mengambil sepeser uang dengan harapan agar Nara tidak perlu mengeluarkan sepeserpun uang.

"Biarkan aku yang membayar, uang yang tadi cepat kembalikan."

Dia hanya tertawa kecil, aku sempat bingung dengan apa yang Ia ekspresikan ketika aku memberi uang itu pada sang penjual. Dan yang lebih anehnya, sang penjual juga ikut menertawaiku.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tak ingat bahwa hari ini kan hari es krim gratis?."

Aku termenung sesaat, mencoba mengingat tentang apa yang dikatakannya dan juga tentang es krim itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku tersenyum malu setelah mengingat hari apa ini. Kulirik dia yang masih saja tertawa dengan mata melengkung ke atas. _Cantik._ "Tadi itu aku melihat uang dari gerobaknya pak es krim jatuh, jadi aku kembalikan."

Dan kini aku mengklaim sesuatu. Bahwa ternyata wanita yang kini berdiri disampingku bisa saja membuatku lupa akan segalanya.

Ya. Segalanya. Bahkan aku lupa caranya bernafas ketika memandang _innocent face_-nya. 

* * *

Sore berganti malam. Kulihat sang dewa surya tenggelam ke dalam kumpulan awan dan disertai dengan cahaya sorenya yang menyinari mata –saking terangnya. Udara pun berubah drastis menjadi sejuk, berbeda dengan udara siang hari yang begitu membakar kulit. Pohon-pohon disekitar sungai pun terlihat berkilauan, rumput-rumput kecil yang ada dibawahnya pun bergoyang pelan disertai angin sore yang sejuk.

Aku melangkah menyusuri sungai bersamanya –sambil menggenggam tangan mungil yang kini kupegang erat-erat, seakan tidak mau kehilangan dan melepaskannya. Sisanya kutenggelamkan di dalam saku celanaku.

Kulirik dia –Nara yang sedang menunduk sambil berkonsentrasi mendengarkan lagu yang diputar di _Headset_-nya. Rambutnya yang bersurai cokelat kehitaman dan sedikit bergelombang sebahu terkena pantulan sinar sore sang mentari dan berhasil membuatku terkagum dalam hati.

Cantik. Manis. Perlu kuakui bahwa segala sesuatu yang baik ada pada gadis mungil yang satu ini.

Yang lebih kusuka adalah betapa hebat dan beruntungnya aku –Seijuro Akashi yang bisa mendapatkannya, melihat senyuman manisnya dan kini hanya aku yang menggenggam tangan putih mungilnya.

Hanya aku.

Tidak boleh ada yang lain.

Dan itu mutlak.

"Akashi-_kun_? Mengapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?."

Pertanyaan itu rupanya berhasil membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadarku yang sedari tadi–entah kenapa terus menatap kedua bola matanya. Pikiranku pun bekerja untuk mencari alasan yang logis selain alasan yang sebenarnya. Aku tak mau menjadi Idiot di depan dia.

"Eh?! A-anu tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedikit melamun."

"Hem, kupikir-pikir hari ini kau tak terlihat seperti dirimu, Akashi-_kun_."

Kulihat Nara masih menahan tawanya, dan disitulah segurat merah muda tercetak dan timbul di pipiku. Alih-alih mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi lain darinya, dia menarik tanganku secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita duduk di dekat pohon itu~."

Tubuhku serasa lemas melihat senyumannya yang benar-benar mempengaruhi kerja tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Kurasa kini hidupku sangat tergantung padanya.

Tak sadar kini aku telah duduk manis tepat disebelahnya diatas karpet hijau yang berkilauan terkena sinar mentari sore ini, dan satu hal yang kurasakan bahwa dia..

–menggenggam tanganku erat

Pipiku terasa hangat ketika tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku dengan cara seperti itu. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan terhadap sesuatu yang sangat berarti seperti ini. Rasanya, rasanya seperti pandanganku terkunci dan terfokus terhadap momen itu.

"Akashi-_kun_.."

"Hn.."

"Apa kau mencintaiku ?."

Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika mendengarnya. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan –yang kurasa terselip nada sedih di akhir kata "mencintaiku" itu. Apa dia ragu bahwa sekarang aku tak mencintainya lagi? Apa dia merasa bahwa kasih sayangku padanya teramat kurang? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Mengapa kau tanyakan hal itu?."

"Um.. Aku merasa tidak cocok sebagai pasanganmu, kau tahu."

"Apa yang dapat membuatmu berpikiran hal seperti itu?."

"Ketika aku melihat Momoi-_chan_ dan Aida-_chan_ dekat denganmu, Sang Kapten Basket "Kiseki no Sedai" itu.. A-aku merasa bahwa aku bukan apa-apanya dibanding dengan kalian. Aku hanya orang biasa yang tidak memiliki bakat apapun dan seharusnya diantara Momoi-_chan_ dan Aida-_chan_lah yang menjadi kekasihmu, bukan aku."

Dia menunduk. Aku berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menembus sungai bening yang mulai meredup karena hari telah sangat senja. Seketika aku menghela nafas dalam.

"Tapi kau memiliki bakat yang tidak dimiliki oleh Momoi-_san_ dan Aida-_san_."

Dia melirik ke arahku, dengan segudang tanda tanya besar yang tersirat di matanya. Aku mencoba untuk menatapnya –sedikit agak tajam. Kubenarkan posisi dudukku dan dia agar kami benar-benar saling berhadapan, dan kurasa Ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Saat aku berbicara, sebaiknya kau menatap bola mataku."

"Aku tak mau menatapmu."

"Amati dan dengarkan aku~!."

Kutarik bahunya dengan sedikit kasar agar Ia kembali berhadapan denganku. Kutatap bola matanya, dan Aku sedikit terkejut. Melihat fakta bahwa Nara menangis –tepat di depanku.

"_Gomenna_, aku tak bermaksud untuk bersikap kasar kepadamu."

Secara tak sadar, aku mengusap pipinya yang berlumuran air mata dengan Ibu jariku. Dia hanya menatapku sendu –tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu, Aku bisa tersenyum tanpa dipaksakan hanya karenamu. Aku bisa lupa akan segalanya dan apa yang sedang aku lakukan karenamu. Aku bisa menahan emosi dan rasa kesal setiap kali aku melihat senyumanmu, dan kini tubuhku terkulai lemas karena melihat dirimu bersedih."

Dapat kulihat jelas matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendengar apa yang kubicarakan.

"Entah apa yang terjadi jika dirimu pergi meninggalkanku, pergi jauh dari hidupku. Aku mungkin takkan bisa berdiri lagi, dan tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya."

Kutatap wajahnya lekat, seakan tak ada garis wajah yang kulewatkan dari dirinya.

"Akashi-_kun_, _Arigatou_ telah menganggapku bahwa aku ada."

Dia pun tersenyum simpul –mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang kurasa akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Aku pun menarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku. Kuusap lembut rambut cokelat-kehitaman miliknya dan sesekali mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya.

_"...Pernahkah kau menyadari ini semua tentangmu, hanya kamu, dan karena dirimu?."_

****

FIN

**Hola~!** Wah akhirnya FF Debut pertamaku selesai! *keproktangansendiri /jangkrikberbunyi. Sebenarnya niatnya bikin FF Ficlet, tapi malah jadi oneshoot ya? *mikirkeras. Ini gak ngerti banget tentang "Soft-Romance"-nya xD semoga saja bisa dibilang termasuk dalam kategorinya. Dimaklumi ya soalnya masih author amatiran xD :D

Ohya, sebelumnya boleh minta sesuatu gak?

Boleh kan?

**Review**, please?


End file.
